


The Art of Seduction

by rellanim



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellanim/pseuds/rellanim
Summary: Heechul found himself sleeping with the boss once...twice...until he could already consider him as a fuck buddy. It's great and all until emotions make everything complicated like it always does.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Heechul walked from the boardroom to his office, the sound of his shoes clicking the tiled floor echoed on the hallway. He puffed a sigh as he sat on his chair, his body wanting comfort from the tension given by the morning meeting. Being a secretary was hard. But being the executive assistant of the company's CEO was harder. Heechul was just thankful that his boss was not as handful as his previous bosses. Mind you, Kim Heechul was one of the best secretaries in Seoul. He took pride in his job and he knew how to be best at it. He worked with his bosses with careful scrutiny—he always learned how their mind works, their temper and everything beneath their title. And when he couldn't really build a rapport with them, he decided to just leave.

It has been only a month since he became the executive assistant of Han Geng, the CEO of Han Corporation, a Fortune 500 company which held the number one spot in Asia in terms of net worth and stock shares. The company has just merged with Choi Holdings, Inc. and was now based in Korea and was led by the first son and heir of Chairman Han, Han Geng. His second son (the adopted one), Han Hiro was left to run the office in China.

Heechul glanced to his left, just to see his boss walked to his office, the one adjacent to Heechul's; the glass wall being the one which separated them. He saw him arranged the papers on his desk before sitting down to his chair, his back fully reclined against the seat. Hankyung, as Heechul called him in his mind, closed his eyes as he remained silent, his breathing becoming deep. It was five minutes or so until lunch break and Heechul continued staring at his boss. Hankyung was the youngest CEO Heechul has worked for. He was even younger than Heechul—that thought freaked him out at first to be honest. But Hankyung was beyond wise than his age, sharpened by years of education in abroad and experience. He started training at the age of 15, and has finished his business course a year ahead his colleagues. He has proven to be right for his position, much to the dismay of the board members who thought they could remove the Hans from the company after the Chairman became weak and sickly.

Heechul was in awe of Hankyung, and to have this opinion from him with only a month of working could only say that Hankyung was indeed a brilliant man. Plus, he was very handsome too. If he were to be very, _very_ honest, Heechul was in fact, attracted to his boss. This was the first time this happened and Heechul was a little surprised himself. He knew Hankyung was gay, of course, he even met one of his ex-boyfriends at a charity event. He even had a thing with Choi Holdings’ heir, Choi Siwon, which lasted three days after Heechul got hired.

The object of his affection was still sitting on his chair, his head lying on the top so that Heechul could see the stretch of his neck, his eyes feasting on the skin offered to him.

 

It has been months since he got laid so having his boss, _his sex on legs boss,_ like this made him even more sexually frustrated. Heechul heard Hankyung groaned softly before he faced front and caught Heechul staring at him. Heechul quickly diverted his eyes and acted as if the wall in front of him got so interesting. He could feel the blush creeping up to his cheeks and he could feel his boss smirking.

"Heechul?" Hankyung called, the sound of Heechul’s intercom echoing his voice.

Heechul composed himself before he stood up and went inside his boss' office.

"Yes, Mr. Han?" Heechul asked, trying to make an eye-contact without blushing in embarrassment.

"What's my schedule after lunch?"

Heechul cleared his throat and opened his journal and read the events with mastery. He could feel Hankyung's eyes on him, never losing its gaze. He cleared his throat for the nth time of that day, when Hankyung didn't speak after his reading and just continued staring at him unashamedly.

Heechul finally took up the courage to look at him directly and met his gaze. He took a deep breath when Hankyung smiled at him before standing up. He was taller than Heechul by only two or three inches but Hankyung towered over him.

"Nice suit, by the way," Hankyung said, the tone of his voice didn't match the way his eyes wandered all over Heechul's smaller frame.

Heechul stood there awkwardly, the blush finally won over his cheeks and he couldn't help biting his lip.

He could feel the goosebumps on his skin when Hankyung's thumb reached for his lower lip and untucked it from his teeth. "Don't do that," he said, his voice husky and low.

"Uhm...I--I should go," Heechul said before quitting his boss' office within seconds, his mind short-circuiting with questions. _Did he just flirt with me?_

-

After that incident, Heechul's relationship with his boss has gone very, very awkward. He couldn't make an eye-contact with him more than five seconds. He couldn't even think properly every time he felt Hankyung's silent gaze on him. There was tension between them, _lots_ of it, in fact.

But Heechul should know that Hankyung wouldn't want to act on it—more so, make the first move since he was _the Han Geng_ for fuck's sake. So he was left speechless when his boss tried to do things, _obvious_ _things_ that made Heechul’s blood peak.

Just this Saturday, he was woken by a call from his boss, asking for a favor. Being the professional person like he was, Heechul only grumbled a bit for ruining his sleep and his day-off before he fetched the papers that Hankyung were asking. He then asked Heechul to give it straight to where he was—and lo and behold, Hankyung was at the gym, exercising through the _salmon ladder_ , shirtless and sweaty and grunting like a fucking sex god.

He was left standing in front of him, his head held up to see his boss reaching for the top of the ladder with a loud grunt. Beads of sweat licked his body and Heechul watched them kissed his nipples then his toned abs before slipping inside his trousers. Heechul gulped, his throat itching for water.

"M-Mr. Han," Heechul started, immediately diverting his eyes from his boss’ nakedness. He was surprised to see that Hankyung was staring at him as if he knew that moments ago, Heechul was _liking_ the view he was offering. The latter held off the bar and jumped to the floor with a grunt. He reached for the towel and the bottle of water above the table and swung the towel to his neck before drinking.

Heechul was sure he was watching his dream commercial came to life as his eyes feast on the sweaty, half naked man in front of him, a small amount of water spilled to his neck, falling to his chest down to his pants.

That night, Heechul took a cold shower twice.

-

Heechul was left dumbfounded every time Hankyung changed clothes in front of him. And this instance was happening a lot lately and he was seeing his boss' body more often than he was getting laid. His wet dreams were now consisted of this man, and the slow motion version of him changing his shirts, his muscles rippling in a sexy beat. Heechul was growing more and more frustrated each time especially since Hankyung still refused to change _his pants_ in front of him too.

-

Heechul was sure that Hankyung, his boss, was seducing him. This was the most logical reason Heechul could think of and he was quite mad because he was, right of this very moment, _seduced_ and kind of want to be in his boss' pants as soon as possible. But he couldn't because he has this annoying pride and confusion that stopped him every time he wanted to jump at Hankyung. 

So, to solve his dilemma, Heechul thought of the way he could finally put away his frustration: he was going to seduce Hankyung back.

-

For the whole week, Heechul made sure to eat something pointy and long when he was in Hankyung's vision. He bought a bag of strawberry-flavored lollipops and kept them in his top drawer. So he was more than ready when Hankyung came to his office to rest for a moment. Heechul knew the latter was already staring at him through the glass wall as Heechul started having one of his oral fixations. He licked his lollipop, absentmindedly poking the tip of his tongue out to have a taste before swallowing it whole, while typing on his laptop. He even made an eye-contact to his boss, whose eyes got so dark Heechul wanted to smirk. He stared at him for a moment, his left hand plucking his lollipop from his mouth, his lips forming an O against the candy. He was smirking when Hankyung suddenly stood up and went out of his office.

-

Heechul was having his lunch at the company's cafeteria when he saw Hankyung went inside the hall. Sneakily, he reached for the banana, and peeled it off quickly. So, when Hankyung appeared in front of him, and was about to say something, Heechul went for a large bite. 

Hankyung's words didn't make an entrance for five consecutive seconds.

Heechul chewed his banana, all the while projecting his eyes wide with innocence. He acted confused so Hankyung made a gesture of hiding his surprise.

"I need you in my office, stat," he said before he went away as fast as he appeared. Heechul smiled triumphantly, ignoring the confused looks of the people who saw them.

-

If Hankyung thought he was stopping there, he was wrong. Heechul flaunted his ass every time he got the opportunity. Of course, he did this by bending over his desks whenever Hankyung was in his office. He made a show of reaching for his drawers by bending over his desk or picking something he _accidentally_ threw on the floor. During a company event that week, we wore his tightest pants and bowed 90 degrees to greet the visitors, knowing that Hankyung who was sitting behind him was getting a very clear view of his fine ass. 

-

At the end of the week, Heechul topped his advances. It was the last meeting they have to attend that day, and he knew Hankyung was tired and not completely paying attention. Everyone in the room appeared as if they would rather be anywhere but there except of course, to the investor who was sweating buckets explaining and persuading the board members.

Heechul was sitting next to Hankyung, a common act since Hankyung was the one who told him to. Heechul counted to five before the pen he was twirling with his fingers _accidentally_ fell near Hankyung. Hankyung was about the reach for it himself before Heechul shook his head apologetically and put his hand on Hankyung's right thigh which went rigid with the sudden touch. Heechul smiled before ducking under the table, his face dangerously near Hankyung's crotch. He felt him stiffened as Heechul acted on reaching his pen. His hand on Hankyung's thigh helped him for balance and Hankyung didn't make an act of removing it so Heechul squeezed it lightly, hiking up higher until he could feel the bulge of his pants on the tip of his fingers.

When he sat upright, the pen on his hand, he saw Hankyung staring at him, intense and just breathtaking. Heechul's confidence crumbled as he sat back to his seat awkwardly. He was looking blankly at the speaker. He almost jumped when Hankyung went closer to him and whispered, "Go straight to my office after this."

-

It was already dark outside when Heechul reached Hankyung's office. The latter was still ushering the guests out and Heechul could only wait. His hands were beginning to get clammy, his nervousness foreign on his chest. _Why does Hankyung affect him so?_

He was spacing out when he heard Hankyung walked in. The man was silent which made Heechul nervous even more. Hankyung didn't look at him as he clicked the intercom.

"Tell the security to turn off the cameras here in my office," Hankyung said before taking off his jacket.

"Well, Mr. Kim, what should I do with you?" Hankyung asked, his eyes seeking Heechul's.

Heechul frowned, not expecting that question. Hankyung walked towards him and Heechul stepped back until he could feel the wall against his back.

Heechul drew in a breath when Hankyung put his right hand next to Heechul's face, cornering him. Hankyung towered over him and Heechul gasped when Hankyung hovered over his face, leaving an inch between them before going for Heechul's left ear.

"Are you seducing me?" Hankyung whispered, before taking a lick on his lobes.

Heechul felt his body melt, the goosebumps started on his arm to the back of his neck. He groaned in reply.

"Good answer," Hankyung said before he finally kissed him.

Heechul's imagination paled in comparison by the real thing. Hankyung kissed like his mouth was made for it. He nipped Heechul's lip roughly then gently, his tongue seeking for entrance which Heechul gave with reckless abandon. He moaned when Hankyung kissed him deeper, so, so passionate and intense. He gasped when Hankyung let go of his mouth abruptly, before tilting his head, trying a better angle. His tongue delved into Heechul's cavern, tasting Heechul so thoroughly.

Heechul felt Hankyung's hands unbuttoning his jacket, removing it roughly without breaking the kiss. Heechul's hand reached for Hankyung's buttons as the latter did his much faster than him. He tugged on his shoes and shocks through his feet. In no time, he was half-naked, his clothes rumpled on the floor.

Hankyung reached for the back of his thigh, hiking them as he let go of Heechul's mouth and kissed him on neck, right on the pulse. Heechul's legs were encircled around Hankyung's hips as the latter accepted his weight and pushed him harder on the wall, both moaning when they felt their erections brushed together. Hankyung left a trail of kisses to Heechul's neck as Heechul shivered with lust and want, his hands tugging roughly on Hankyung's hair.

Heechul groaned when Hankyung carried him suddenly until he could feel the hardness of the desk against his tailbone. Heechul sat on it, while Hankyung reached for the bottom of his pants, removing it along with Heechul's underwear in a quick speed.

Heechul was left naked on Hankyung's desk, panting as he watched his boss fiddled with his own pants. Heechul helped him undress until they were both stark naked inside Hankyung's office.

Hankyung’s eyes feasted on the flawless, milky white skin showed to him. He reached for Heechul’s head, his hand tilting his chin upwards to meet him with an abrupt kiss. Heechul blushed profusely when Hankyung whispered, "Suck me."

Heechul bit his lip and Hankyung groaned. "I told you, don't do that," Hankyung hissed before tugging him for another kiss.

Heechul felt his lips beginning to get swollen and he smiled. He hopped off the table and went down on his knees.

Heechul raised his eyebrow, impressed by Hankyung’s hardness. Without second thoughts, he grasped it, touching it experimentally before going for a lick. He traced the large vein, coating the skin with his saliva. He cupped his balls using his other hand, listening to Hankyung’s groans. Heechul licked his way to the tip, flicking his tongue to the slit, his lips being coated by the precum.

“Fuck, Heechul,” he heard him moan and Heechul got even more turned on. He kissed the tip once more before sucking him whole. Heechul felt like gagging on Hankyung’s large erection but not for awhile. He tested his size on his mouth before he fucked his mouth with it. He felt Hankyung’s hand on his hair, tugging at him quite roughly. Heechul moaned around his cock and Hankyung continued in helping him bob his head. Heechul looked up and saw Hankyung looking back at him, his hips canting towards Heechul’s mouth. Without any warning, Heechul sucked him deep to his throat, swallowing two times before pulling back, dragging his teeth lightly not breaking their eye-contact. He heard Hankyung swearing a couple of times as the latter pulled him upwards, reaching for a kiss.

Heechul knew Hankyung could taste himself in him as they exchanged saliva. Hankyung pushed him back to his desk, turning him so that Heechul could bend over the table. Hankyung reached for the last drawer and acquired a bottle of lube and a condom. Heechul was panting, his ass in the air, offered to Hankyung’s eyes. The latter opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it excessively. Hankyung pushed a finger inside him, the lube making it slick and wet.

“Add another,” he panted. “I prepared myself earlier.”

Hankyung swore low as he followed Heechul and added two more fingers. He started moving them, stretching Heechul’s hole nice and slow. Heechul could feel himself being lost to pleasure as he sunk back to Hankyung’s fingers, urging him to move faster.

“I didn’t know you were such a slut, Heechul-sshi,” Hankyung whispered as he bent above Heechul, planting kisses from his nape down to his spine, his fingers stopping suddenly. Heechul groaned at the lost of friction, his hole still filled by the thickness of Hankyung’s fingers. He arched his back when Hankyung’s other hand gripped his erection, moving up and down. He clenched around Hankyung’s fingers, his moans becoming louder. “Please, please, _please,”_ he begged. He was so, so turned on and all he could think of was being so thoroughly fucked by his cock.

“Would you like me to fuck you?” Hankyung, this fucking bastard just had to tease him so. Heechul couldn’t even come up with _sentences_ right now, more so, comprehend them. “Fuck you,” he grunted, moaning wantonly when Hankyung let go of his cock and his hole and pinched his nipples hard, making it taut. He arched his chest and twisted his body, pushing Hankyung back until he sat on his chair. Heechul followed and sat above him, his chest facing him, his hand grasping Hankyung’s hardness.

“Forget the condom, I’m safe,” he said before sinking onto Hankyung’s length.

Heechul let out a loud moan, his head help up high, heat high on his cheeks as he continued to sink deep into Hankyung’s hardness. He could feel him stretching his walls, could feel his large length pulsing inside him; Heechul legs shook a little bit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panted, each word louder than the previous one. “Oh my god, oh my—“ He was cut off when Hankyung pulled him for a wet, loud kiss. Heechul’s mind concentrated on the kiss as he felt his body gave away to the feeling of being taken, having adjusted to Hankyung’s large cock.

Heechul pulled up, making Hankyung groan, before slowly sinking back down. He started moving up and down in a constant pace until he began to ride Hankyung, his cock deep into his hole, pushing against the spot which made him see stars. The sounds of skin against skin and the creaks of the chair filled the room. Heechul was moaning like a two dollar whore as Hankyung ravished his neck and his chest, raining kisses all over them, his fingers playing with his taut nipples.

Heechul could sob with the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling right now. He was bouncing up and down, meeting Hankyung’s thrusts as the latter change the speed. His legs were beginning to give away, too caught up with the passion of having Hankyung inside him. Hankyung suddenly yanked him closer, before standing up, Heechul’s legs automatically clung against his hips, his length still inside Heechul.

“I’m gonna fuck you on my table,” Hankyung promised next to his ear, biting it gently. “The way I’ve been imagining the first time I saw you.”

Heechul only groaned in reply, feeling the cold hardness of the table as he lay against it. Hankyung caught the back of his legs and held both with his hands, spreading it wider as Hankyung started fucking him. His thrusts went straight deep to Heechul’s prostrate and Heechul could swear he was getting insane, his eyes delirious with pure lust. His hands tried to grasp for something to hold on but he could only raked his nails on the table.

“OhmygodYESsjdksadjak,” Heechul moaned when Hankyung moved faster, his grunts becoming louder. Heechul opened his eyes, only to see Hankyung’s body bathed with sweat as he thrust faster and rougher into him. He looked animalistic, his eyes dark and filled with desire as he canted his hips. One, two, three full thrusts and Heechul knew he was close. Heechul held his eyes until Hankyung thrusts to him sharply before stopping.

Heechul’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as Hankyung’s length remained pulsing inside him, Hankyung’s hands bruising his thighs with his hold. “Come, slut,” Hankyung said and Heechul’s legs began to shake, and he stifled a scream with his left hand as he came, his other hand raking the table with a straight full line. He came without touching himself and only with Hankyung’s cock remaining still inside him.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Hankyung hissed. He began thrusting again, faster as he fucked Heechul through his orgasm. He went for more stokes before he was too was coming inside Heechul.

They were both panting as they went down from their high. Hankyung let Heechul’s legs fall down, the latter moaning softly as he pulled his cock from Heechul’s cum-filled hole.

Heechul’s eyes stayed closed as he purred above the table, tired and sated. “That was hot,” Heechul said, his voice raspy. He sat upright, feeling much more in control of his body now, as he looked at Hankyung, who was then sitting back on his chair. The latter smiled at him before reaching for tissues to clean them.

When they were finally cleaned up and clad in their now-rumpled clothes and after-sex hair, Heechul was surprise when Hankyung passed him a room card.

“The night’s still early,” Hankyung said, before pulling Heechul for a soft kiss, his words implying tempting promises to Heechul’s ears.

“And it’s Saturday tomorrow,” Heechul teased. The latter chuckled, his hands still cupping Heechul’s jaw.

“Can you go there first? I need to run an errand and buy us some food. Wait for me there okay?”

Before Heechul’s mind could say no, and remind him of his insanity, he nodded, smirking, his confidence back in full force.

“Will that be all, Mr. Han?” Heechul whispered to Hankyung’s ears, his voice sultry and enticing. “I should play by myself while you’re gone,” he continued. “You must know, I’m easily bored.”

Heechul’s fingers played with the collar of Hankyung’s suit as he carried on. “I could play with your ties,” he said. “No clothes. _Just your ties._ ,” he added before walking away, hips swaying teasingly.

Hankyung was left standing on the same spot, breathless, his mind picturing things that involved his ties _and_ Heechul’s body.


	2. Chapter 2

Hankyung, after ordering dinner from one of his favorite Chinese restaurant, found himself lost in thought as he drove back to his penthouse where he expected his secretary to be waiting. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from smiling smugly—the day had turned out to be a surprise after all.

Truth to be told, he had hots for Heechul ever since the day he interviewed him, big brown eyes and all, but his attraction didn’t justify why he hired him as his EA; Kim Heechul was known for his best credentials and Hankyung hadn’t had a secretary as brilliant as he was. He was professional, sharp, observant and so polished Hankyung found it hard to find flaws from him. He had a clean record, graduated Seoul University with top honors, had great work experiences and well, confidently hot. But after some time, Hankyung had unmasked layers from the ice-like façade of his secretary. There are a lot of things beyond Heechul’s pretty face which interest Hankyung. He’s cunning, sly, and manipulative against arrogant airheads they encountered on day to day basis. He could also bitch the house down when he wanted to. Hankyung almost cried the first time he had witness it. Almost, since he also found it disgustingly hot especially when Heechul’s eyes spoke fire.  

 He also liked it when his eyes became black, pupils so dilated as Hankyung fucks him through and through. He thought of his raven hair in disarray, his swollen, red mouth open obscenely as he moaned and moaned; his legs spread against Hankyung’s chest as he took Hankyung’s dick so _easily_.

Fuck. He’s already half-hard thinking about Heechul. He pulled his car for parking and went inside his penthouse, his right hand full of bags of take-outs. He went straight to the kitchen, settling his bags on the table and started worming the boxes out of the strained, stretched-thin plastic straps.

“Heechul?” Hankyung called, after setting their dinner to plates. The latter must have known of his arrival but the house stayed quiet. When no answer came, he went out of kitchen and headed to his bedroom. He frowned when he found scattered clothes on the floor, Heechul’s clothes, leading to his bathroom.

“Hankyung?” He heard Heechul’s voice coming from it. “Oh, wait a moment, I’m—” and Hankyung stood there stupidly for a moment before the door opened and Heechul came out, his hands rubbing a towel on his damp hair. Then Hankyung stared some more as he took in the sight of Heechul in one of his white, long-sleeved shirt which was quite big on him but still fell short on the hem, covering only what was needed to be covered. Hankyung badly wanted to trace the small bruises painted on his thighs.

“So…” Heechul started, and Hankyung blinked away the immediate lust and smiled to him.

“I brought dinner,” he said, hoping that he’s not being awkward at all. He’s so bad on awkward situations. Thankfully, Heechul had no sense of it and reached for him, dumping his wet towel on the floor. Hankyung wanted to scowl at that but Heechul pulled him closer until he’s breathing against Heechul’s pale neck and my God, how could he smell so good?

“Dinner…you mean yourself?” Heechul whispered, teasing before reaching for a kiss. Hankyung kissed back almost immediately, though thinking how this man could be so terrible in puns and flirting in general. Before the kiss deepened and his dick made decisions for him, he pulled back and thought of dinner. “Come on.”

“Mmm…I hope it taste as good as you,” Heechul said before winking.

-

The dinner was good and unusual for Hankyung who couldn’t stop stealing glances at the sexy man sitting across him, in his shirt, long, milky white legs propped up to tantalize his sight enough for him to choke a little at his food because he was forgetting _how to chew_. Heechul looked like he belonged on his kitchen and Hankyung was feeling something he couldn’t define—just knowing how good it was to see someone beside him, someone like Heechul who inhaled his food in one go, his mouth stained with the sauce, properly enjoying dinner.

When it was over, he was the one who volunteered to do the dishes, because boss or not, Heechul was his special guest and he’s not prepared to see him wash dishes because that would be weird. This was all about sex, goddamnit.

He left Heechul to his own devices, knowing that the latter went back to the bedroom waiting for him to finish. He was almost done placing the utensils to the drier when he heard someone moan. It was actually a small squeak so he thought he was hearing things.

“Uhn….H-Hannie!”

A full, drawn out moan. And a name. Wait, his nickname? Hankyung felt his blood rushed to his groin, his brain flashing images of Heechul in his bed, doing something sinful and moaning his name. The thought to finish the other utensils flew out of his mind and then he was quickly walking to his bedroom because his father always told him that he needed to understand how to sort out priorities and Hankyung was a fast learner.

And lo and behold, Heechul was there. Hankyung couldn’t stop gaping, couldn’t stop his gaze that followed Heechul’s three long fingers that were coming in and out of his hole. Heechul, his fucking secretary, really, fuck him, was on his stomach, face planted on his bed as his ass jutted out in the air and working his fingers and _still on his white shirt_.

“Fuck,” he exhaled because yes thank you, he’s incoherent and he’s fumbling to get out of his clothes as fast as possible. Heechul was looking at him, his face scrunched in pleasure, lower lip being bitten by his teeth before lowering his gaze at Hankyung’s equally hard cock.

“So, dessert?”

Hankyung almost laughed at that but Heechul, _this vixen_ , couldn’t stop his damn tongue.

“Oh, by the way, I picked some ties for you to try,” Heechul uttered, his voice laced with lust before stopping his fingers and crawling closer to the bedside table where his ties were placed. Heechul pulled the red one before offering it to Hankyung. “Now, Mr. Han, do your worst.”

Hankyung grabbed it almost forcefully, his eyes staring straight at Heechul’s as if promising. He reached down to touch Heechul’s face, his fingers tracing the bites and hickeys he made earlier before gripping Heechul’s wrist.

He moved to tower over the latter, angling him to the center of the bed, then he went for the other wrist. He was holding them together before tying them, his eyes fixated to Heechul as he pulled them up and over his head then whispering, “Don’t move them.”

Heechul just groaned as a reply, tilting his head for a kiss which Hankyung teased but didn’t give. Hankyung just moved to bite gently on his neck, placing kisses all over as he moved lower, his hands snaking their way to the V line of Heechul’s shirt, fumbling with the fabric until tugging them with much force, the buttons popping and flying all over. Heechul moaned at the change of pace. Hankyung started to devour him like an animal and Heechul was helpless with his hands tied up, his back arching like a cat as Hankyung sunk his teeth, his nipple probed and sucked, the other being pinched and played by his attentive fingers.

“Nnghh...ha...,” Heechul whimpered and Hankyung moved lower until his hands were holding his thighs separately. Hankyung bit the inside of his thighs, nibbled on the tender skin there, making Heechul tremble on his hold. He kissed his way up until the skin where his thigh and groin joined and Heechul’s breath was coming fast and Hankyung couldn’t stop. He gripped Heechul’s thighs forward, his fingers bruising the pale flesh until his eyes went to the prize. Heechul’s pink hole looked as good as dessert, oh yes, so Hankyung reached down to swipe his tongue towards it, up and down, and Heechul was hissing and his hips were thrusting for more.

“Be still,” Hankyung said, his voice low and dark as he ushered Heechul to hold his legs for him as Hankyung lubed up his cock with his left hand, his other fingers probing the abused hole until inserting all three of them. Heechul screamed with the sudden intrusion but Hankyung didn’t give him a moment to catch his breath as he fucked him roughly with his fingers, crooking them until he knew he was pushing the right button. Heechul was a mess in his bed, his hips were shaking with the force of Hankyung’s thrusts.

“Fuck! Fuck, just—damn it, fuck me!” He heard Heechul hissed and Hankyung groaned in response. His other hand gripped Heechul’s hard cock and pumping him in sync with his fingers. Heechul arched, his hands tied and mouth opened and Hankyung was filled with the urge to gag him.  

He withdrew his hands and reached for the blue tie on the table, crumpling them in a ball before crawling upwards Heechul who was still catching his breath.

“Look at you,” he purred, “all ready for me.” Hankyung tapped Heechul’s obscenely red mouth with his dick before letting the latter suck it whole. “Oh, fuck, that’s it…”

Hankyung gripped the headboard and started thrusting into Heechul’s mouth. Heechul was receiving this all too well, Hankyung was almost mad with how he accumulate his experience. Driven by unrealized jealousy, he fucked Heechul’s mouth like a mad man, staring right into Heechul’s dark drown eyes, only stopping when Heechul choked and inhaled to catch air.

He pulled abruptly and pushed the crumpled tie into Heechul’s mouth like a makeshift gag. He turned Heechul to his stomach and kneeled in front of him. He untied his arms, tearing his shirt away, before changing Heechul’s position. He tied him again with his hands on his back, the tie’s end circled on his palm enabling him to pull Heechul’s arms towards him.

Without any warning, he lined his dick to Heechul’s ass and pushed his cock in one full thrust. Heechul’s load moan was muffled by the tie. He began fucking him earnestly, as if they hadn’t been fucking in the office and Hankyung was lost on how good this feels, how tight, how hot, how right.  And he pulled Heechul through the end of the tie of his arms until Heechul was arching off the bed, and taking him deeper inside, his hole stretched wide to accommodate his size.

“You take me so beautifully, Mr. Kim,” Hankyung grunted. “I could keep fucking you for hours, keeping your ass filled until you can’t prance on the office anymore, not without remembering how empty it is without me fucking you like this.”

Heechul choked and groaned and his body was pulled too much to ends like a string, and damn it, yes yes, he would feel this for days, he would feel Hankyung for days. He was stretched and full and his body ached with the burn of Hankyung slamming into him, so hard and fast, over and over, his cock leaking and ruining his boss’ expensive bed sheets. It was too much at once and suddenly he was coming, spurting white all over his belly and Hankyung continued to fuck him through his orgasm, his hands snaking on his hips in a bruising force, one still holding the end of the tie, before the latter growled into Heechul’s ears as he came, a wet burst of heat filled him to the brim.

Heechul breathed out the tie off of his mouth as he panted. “Well, that was inspired,” he panted as he felt Hankyung pulled out of him, feeling his come trickling down his thighs and legs. He glanced to him, seeing him unfasten the red tie and threw it carelessly out of the bed. Heechul groaned as he felt how heavy and numb his arms were. God, it’s going to hurt to so good tomorrow.

“What can I say? You’re inspiring,” Hankyung said, breathless, before reaching for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The things was, Heechul thought it was just a one-time thing. He was good at one-time thing because, well, it was easy and unproblematic. He had many one-time things, he’s practically an expert on this. So he didn’t know what to say when the first thing that came out of his boss’ mouth on Monday was: “You didn’t stay for breakfast.”

Okay. Breakfast. Who said anything about breakfast? “Uhm,” he replied unintelligently. Hankyung was looking at him strangely before continuing, “You left your wallet in my room,” then tossing the said object to Heechul who awkwardly grabbed it. He couldn’t believe he’s having this conversation. Well, it might be because his one-time thing happened to be his boss who he had to be with five days a week and who he had to _converse_ with two days after a very satisfying fuck. Great.

“I thought I can render you speechless only when I’m fucking you,” Hankyung said nonchalantly and Heechul looked back at him, feeling himself blush noncommittally, his mind reeling with ways on how to deal with something like this because god, he could feel it building up, this…this _tension_ between the two of them which he thought was _sated_ last Friday night.

Heechul just licked his lower lip and bit it between his teeth. Hankyung’s eyes went dark as he stared unabashedly.

So, really, it wasn’t his fault that he was still not over it, not when Hankyung had his eyes devoured him the way Heechul’s skin tingled all day—it was _Hankyung’s fault_ , yes, yes, so when the doors had closed and people went away, Heechul cornered Hankyung on his office and dropped to his knees.

-

After, Heechul was too in dazed as he stared back at Hankyung, his tongue still playing with cum left un-swallowed. Hankyung was hardly coherent himself as he caught up his breathing and Heechul knew they were too far gone for this to be a one-time thing. Well for him anyway. Hankyung still looked like an active participant.

Hankyung’s fingers untangled from his hair to his lips, tapping the strands of cum Heechul’s tongue were playing with. His knees were starting to hurt but he stayed still, his own hands firm against Hankyung’s thighs.

“Open up more,” Hankyung rasped and Heechul obliged, his lips opening until the strands snapped and Hankyung’s fingers gathered some cum outside Heechul’s mouth and dipped them inside. “Swallow,” he said and Heechul did, moaning as he closed his lips around his fingers.

Hankyung pulled them and urged him to stand, bowing to meet Heechul in a stirring kiss. His hands undid Heechul’s pants in smooth expertise, grunting as he maneuvered Heechul to his desk.

Hankyung fucked him again within an inch of his life in his table and Heechul had no complaints whatsoever, his convictions on one-night stands forgotten as he felt Hankyung’s glorious cock, gosh his cock was Heechul’s most favorite thing right now, thrusting hard and fast Heechul thought he could happily die after being fucked like this.

He laughed a little as a full body shiver ran up to his toes, realizing how genius he was to seduce his boss. He was arching like a cat, his body folded six ways to Sunday and gosh, really, top marks to Hankyung’s dick.

And because Heechul really, really lucked out on this, Hankyung reached his bottom drawer to fetch a butt plug which he rammed into Heechul after his dick filled Heechul with cum.  

-

Heechul went back to Hankyung’s penthouse that night because they were that insatiable. Upon entering the door, they were both back to stripping each other, moaning as they kissed filthily and Heechul’s train of thought went like this: _have to be naked, strip him, get to the bed asap,_ and maybe, Hankyung was sharing the same thoughts because they found themselves reaching the bed far too soon.

Heechul was pulling his socks off and then he was stark naked in Hankyung’s bed. The latter was pulling his own shoes too before he mounted the bed, trapping Heechul who sought his lips again for a messy kiss.

“Turn around,” Hankyung whispered to Heechul’s ears before nipping it, leaving angry marks up until his neck as Heechul spun to face the sheets. He could hear how loud he was breathing as Hankyung left a trail of kisses on his neck, his hands setting his skin on fire. Heechul could only gasp as he felt Hankyung pulled his ass up, as the latter kneeled between his thighs.

“God, look at you,” Hankyung said as he gripped Heechul’s ass, playing with the cheeks quite hard he’s sure he’d leave a mark. He spread them until he could see Heechul’s hole clenching on the butt plug. He heard Heechul wailed when Hankyung traced the plug before pulling it out, pushing his thumb instead. His eyes feasted on the way Heechul’s hole opened up to him, before clasping around his thumb. It was so pink and inviting, Hankyung couldn’t help the rush of saliva in his mouth. It was also very wet with his cum.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hankyung hissed as he slowly pulled his thumb out, letting the cum flow out the hole before Hankyung scooped it up again inside. Heechul was flinching violently every time he pushed a finger in and pulling the cum again outside.

Hankyung’s cock throbbed as Heechul’s spine bowed so perfectly after his ministrations. His hands were still spreading the cheeks as he waited for more trail of cum to go out before spitting straight to Heechul’s gaping hole. Then he leaned in to lick and Heechul shivered and squeaked, his face buried on the bed, his moans muffled and sinful.

He wanted to make him scream so he continued licking, tasting himself and Heechul, his teeth grazing on his left cheek before probing the hole with his tongue and started fucking it until his mouth felt numb and his chin was wet and soaked with his own spit.

“ _Gods!”_ He heard Heechul hissed and he raised his head to see Heechul’s face lying sideways, eyes closed forcefully, his mouth swollen and wet and Hankyung hadn’t seen anyone more perfect.

Heechul’s hip started moving and Hankyung could see him fighting the urge to rut against the sheet so he tightly gripped his ass upwards until it’s leveled with his cock when he straightened his spine. He snaked his hand to grip Heechul’s leaking cock and started jerking him off.

“Hnng! Just, _nghh_ —fuck me! _Please, please please_!” Heechul spat and Hankyung felt smug rendering Heechul to a begging mess in his bed. He pulled his hand away, and Heechul whined at the lost of friction before Hankyung’s cock breached his hole slowly. He sighed loudly when he felt him fill him up, Hankyung’s cock deep and his balls touching his skin.

Hankyung rocked to him slow, pushing in and pulling out completely, letting Heechul feel his size, to feel the inexorable glide and making his hole anticipate then stuffed to fullness until it couldn’t bear the stretch. Heechul couldn’t help bucking up, wanting to speed up Hankyung’s thrusts but the latter continued the slow burn before finally, hitching both of them up, Hankyung’s knees still folded with Heechul sitting on his lap, flush against his chest. Hankyung hauled Heechul’s legs over his thighs until they were locked in place and Heechul couldn’t dare to move with his thighs spread to the limit.

Then Hankyung started thrusting faster, leaving Heechul gripping hard on his biceps and anywhere his hands could reach, lost in pleasure as his body bounced back to Hankyung. “Oh, that’s good, _fuck,_ Hankyung!” Heechul hips rolled, encouraging Hankyung to keep the pace. “Make me come, make me come, please!”

Hankyung kept thrusting faster, harder until Heechul was moaning like a desperate whore.

“Christ, you love me fucking you like this, huh? Take me cock, take it…,” he whispered to Heechul’s ear as he held Heechul like a doll in his arms as he fucked his prostrate relentlessly, fucking him until the latter shook and his whole body went weak with submission.  

And then Heechul was coming violently, his hole clenching against Hankyung so hard, Hankyung grumbled fiercely. “Oh god, oh god, yes… _yes_ —!” Heechul’s too loud, the way Hankyung would have liked him to be during their sex on his office, and he was still so tight, _goddamn_ , as Hankyung continued thrusting until his cock jerked and spilled inside Heechul. He was groaning low in the shell of Heechul’s ear as the latter made soft, small noises.

Hankyung pulled slowly and Heechul sighed in small discomfort. He grabbed Heechul’s face gently and licked his swollen lips before kissing him with sated hunger.

“We should have done this earlier.” He heard Heechul whispered. “I mean, god, why didn’t I think of this earlier? I could have been enjoying your dick for—”

Hankyung just sought his mouth again to stop him from talking and to stop himself from asking the same question.

-

In the morning, Hankyung woke up alone in his bed, when he found a little note left above his bedside table.

_Went to the office, used your shower. Don’t be late!_

_P.S. I would have wanted breakfast though. Cinnamon Latte sounds delicious right now._

Much later, when Hankyung passed by Starbucks, he ordered Heechul’s cup together with his usual one. The smile Heechul gave him, shocked and genuine, was worth the gesture. And Hankyung thought how radiant Heechul was, smiling at him like that and it’s making him feel something in his stomach, something dangerous, something he couldn’t quite name yet— _something that wasn’t just lust_.

Before he could think about it more, Hankyung just smiled at him back. “You can stay for breakfast, you know.”


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed in a blur and the work had kept Heechul busy and stressed, his body stiff with exhaustion. He hated this kind of abrupt period in the company where he was left unprepared and struggling to keep up, and hated it more not to want it after it all went away. But one thing he learned on business school was that one could never be too sure or too lost with surprises like this. He just hoped he had strived with it more professionally since there were times he felt himself cracking, his temper bleeding away from the line between him and his boss as their liaison continued. He could felt it simmer and every time, he would remind himself of his limits and exercised patience against Hankyung’s own temper.

But Hankyung’s stubbornness mirrored his in a way he could predict why it would happen, but differed in the way Heechul’s stubbornness stuck longer despite its weight and his dislike to yield quickly. Sometimes, Hankyung would exasperate him and Heechul would retort sarcastically, much to the astonishment of the people in the room with them. And Hankyung would reason out with him patiently and Heechul found himself losing a battle without an enemy.

Sometimes, Hankyung’s eyes would alight with silent fire that would make Heechul feel heated and stunned. He glared at Heechul before catching himself and dismissing the argument with a wave of hand.

 Heechul liked riling Hankyung to the point of madness too much especially when he could feel the remainder of their argument seeping as Hankyung kissed him roughly against his office wall.

-

“You’re different,” Heechul heard Lee Sungmin said as they spent their lunch time together. Sungmin worked at the Marketing Department working on Graphics and Designs. They had been friends a week later Heechul settled in the company, after Sungmin finding him too interesting to pass up as a friend and Heechul’s reluctance of friendship made Sungmin liked him harder. If he was to think about it, maybe his little friend was a masochist. They also found out they were living in the same apartment building four blocks away from the main office. And because of Sungmin, he also had the I.T. Department’s most sarcastic programmer named Cho Kyuhyun, and two undergrad students, Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae as friends.

Heechul frowned in confusion as he started munching his sandwich. Sungmin eyed him disapprovingly, his hands busy opening his own lunch. “Different, how?” he replied, surrendering to the inevitable interrogation of his meddling best friend.

Sungmin sat up straight, as if readying himself with Heechul’s own gossip. “You know!” He exclaimed, his hands waving at him enthusiastically.

Heechul swallowed a bite before replying, “I’m sorry, you have to be more specific than that.”

Sungmin groaned. “Well, you look different! You look…as if you’ve been slutting yourself in _Devil’s Magic_ all weekend!  So, am I right?”

Heechul blanked out and almost choked on his sandwich.  Really, there’s no one more straightforward than his friend, and no one with no reserve with the things coming out of his mouth in public than Sungmin.

He sighed and thought of his alibi. He couldn’t exactly say that his lay had been his boss— that would give Sungmin a heart attack for sure before reprimanding Heechul of his decisions and his professional morality.

He just hummed in agreement. “I have had a great weekend, yes but no, I would like to spare the details.”

Sungmin beamed excitedly, “Oh please, you could spare me everything but, how great?” He asked and wiggled his eyebrow as he folded his arms to put his palms together.

Heechul sipped his iced tea calmly. Sungmin was on the edge of his seat before his hands started pulling apart in alignment, waiting for Heechul to prove how great his lay had been.

Well, he could remember this clearly since he just sucked Hankyung yesterday. Sungmin cackled happily when Heechul finally said stop, approximately 8 inches later and finished his drink.

“And here I was hoping for you to repeat your mantra that it’s now about the size of the sword, it’s how you wield it or something,” he said. Sungmin just clapped his hands gleefully.

“Oh my friend, I’m sure his _performance_ is outstanding,” Sungmin paused, pulling up a little from his seat and reached Heechul’s collar, tugging it to reveal a healing lovebite, “judging by how fucked you look.” Sungmin smugly returned to his seat.

“Also, the gang is waiting for your punishment, fyi,” Sungmin said after he calmed down. It appeared that he was already happy having proved his point and went to torture him with another predicament— _the bet._

 _Fuck._ Heechul completely forgot about that.

They had made a bet about Hyukjae finally asking Donghae out. Because Heechul believed in Hyukjae’s cowardice than Donghae’s prowess in seduction, he lost against Kyuhyun and Sungmin, the two bastards who asked him for a picture as punishment. Apparently, both wanted a timeless evidence of Heechul’s embarrassment.

“I’ve already sent you something. You’ll find it when you go home,” Sungmin said, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

Heechul nodded, hiding his frustration with himself for forgetting. He just hoped Sungmin didn’t go too far this time.

-

When Heechul went home to find a large box before his door, he sullenly thought how wrong it was to have his hope for his little friend to be resilient. He sighed as he crouched down to pick up the box and have it opened inside his apartment.

Heechul changed his clothes first, not wanting to ruin his good suit if he threw a fit later after finding out the abomination inside Sungmin’s gift.  He only hoped that Sungmin didn’t buy him a latex cat suit.

He propped unto his bed and finally unwrapped the box. He felt himself flush when he found a pale pink satin robe inside, thigh high black stockings and garters and lace panties.

Clicking his mouth in annoyance, he pulled the robe only to realize it was some kind of Chinese robe, similar to Kimono, when he saw a waist-length, black ribbon. But the fabric was too thin and silky so Heechul knew he’d be showing much skin, his own nipples would be apparent against the fabric.

Well, he should get started and be done with this if he would like to stay alive the next day. Kyuhyun had threatened to hack his credit card number and Heechul knew the younger one would take this challenge seriously and buy himself game gadgets. Sungmin also threatened to think of an alternative punishment in case Heechul tried anything funny.

He began shaving all the hair off his body and proceeded with a quick shower. Heechul contemplated putting on makeup but he was starting to have fun prepping himself so he reached for his kit, some items given by Sungmin after he found out Heechul’s love for eyeliners and lipsticks. Settling with ease, he turned on his stereo, the sound of _Sorry Sorry Answer_ breaking the silence inside his apartment.

He accentuated his eyes with bold lines, making it bigger and catlike. He also drew his brows to compliment the eye makeup, his lashes now heavy with a pair of falsies. With quick thinking, he opted to wear his outfit before putting on his red lipstick, afraid it much smudge with it if he did it now.

The lace panty felt nice but still so…foreign on the backside with just a thin strip between his ass cheeks. The black stockings made his milky skin glowed and Heechul had fun hitching them through the garters with the thin strip belt just above the underwear.

Sungmin didn’t buy anything for his torso so Heechul donned on his robe, thinking on how he could wrap the waist corset by himself. The robe glided on his body like water, all soft and luscious. The fabric was transparent as if painting his skin with pale pinkness. Sighing, he reached for his red lipstick and let his lips bleed with the color. His black hair was long enough to curl to flatter his made up face.

Crouching down, he strapped his black pumps and tested the shoes on his feet. It was only last year when Donghae bet he couldn’t walk in heels and Heechul was too smug not to prove his silly dongsaeng otherwise. His reward, aside from Donghae having to walk in heels for a day himself, was the shoes.

The sound of his door clicking made Heechul grin. Sungmin could solve his corset problem and Heechul wouldn’t result to bending his arms to wrap himself in front of his body mirror. His friend must have thought of lending a needed hand since he was the one who sent him an outfit one couldn’t complete without assistance.

“Sungmin? Thank God. Come here, you slut, and help lace me with my corset!” He called, knowing the latter would hear him despite the blaring music of his favorite slow songs. Moving to his bed, he pulled the thin, black corset from where he had thrown it haphazardly a while ago and aligned it to his waist. Without turning around, he felt his friend’s fingers taking the ribbon and making the first line to hold up the corset. Heechul sighed and let the latter finish him up, all the while reminding him to tighten the lace and he would hitch his breath whenever his friend did in acquiescence.

When Heechul felt the last ribbon tighten, he fixed the robe against the corset. He moved to turn around only to be held in place by the hands on his shoulders.

“Let me turn, Minnie. Damn you, my camera is in my drawer,” Heechul hissed, but the hand stayed in place before tracing the ends of his curled hair, pulling them on the side, revealing his nape. Heechul stopped breathing when he felt a kiss on his skin, his thoughts hampering when he heard a familiar voice in his left ear.

“I didn’t know you play like this with your friend, Heechul.”

Heechul inhaled sharply as Hankyung turned him around. His fingers twirled the fabric against his right shoulder before it fell in abandon until the start of the corset, leaving his nipple bare and tingling under Hankyung’s sudden graze.

“Hankyung?” Heechul asked, too stunned and embarrassed that his boss had found him in this momentary madness.

“Should I be jealous of your friend?” Hankyung whispered, his mouth still near on his ears, sighing in constant breaths, sniffing Heechul’s neck until he went back to his ear to nibble on it.

Heechul suddenly felt liquid; Hankyung could always do this to him in a short span of time, making his skin ablaze in a flick of second as his hands wander and wander and his lips leaving ghost of kisses to trace the map of skin where he was the most sensitive.

“Uh…I…This…Uhm..a bet,” he squeaked as Hankyung found his bared nipple again and pinched it playfully, his back arching automatically as the latter fingered his spine through the ribbons of his corset.

“W-what are you doing here?” Heechul panted, feeling his blood spiking when Hankyung cupped his ass, fingering the thin strip of his panty. He might have forgotten that he gave his door code to Hankyung last week. Well. His brain wasn’t functioning properly right now so he’s excusable.

“Wrong question,” Hankyung whispered, his lips still busy making love with his neck and jaw. “You should have asked what I am going to do to you while I’m here.”

Heechul closed his eyes as Hankyung’s breath fanned on his cheeks, his hands clutching Hankyung’s neck for balance. When he felt the kiss coming, he started and pushed Hankyung a little, his eyes finding Hankyung’s dark ones. “W-wait, you’ll ruin my lipstick.”

“That’s the idea, _Kim._ And it’s not only your lipstick that I plan to ruin,” Hankyung said, his voice sinful against Heechul’s right cheek.

Before Heechul could let his mind flew out of the window and have his lust reined his thoughts, he smiled at Hankyung before pulling away completely. “And your plans might involve this whole outfit and Sungmin might see the opportunity to drag me to a crossdressing convention. So, I need to take pictures first,” he said as he pulled the device from one of his drawers adjacent to his bed.

Hankyung hummed, clearly amused by what’s happening. He stalked Heechul and grabbed the camera and dragged Heechul back to bed.

“It’s nice to know your priorities,” Hankyung said, turning the device on. “Come on, smile for me, babe, so I can have my way with you already. God, you look so…”

“I didn’t know you have a crossdressing kink, boss,” Heechul teased, arranging himself on the bed, letting the robe fall prettily against his skin.

“I didn’t know either,” Hankyung replied, holding the camera close ready to take pictures. “But you’re just full of surprises.”

Heechul smirked and let Hankyung maneuvered himself to take evidence of Heechul’s punishment. Upon checking that he had enough for Heechul to choose, he placed the camera above the bedside table and opened the lower drawer to search for Heechul’s bottle of lube. Both never bothered with condoms as they had known each other’s medical files provided by the company.

Heechul waited for Hankyung, already half hard from earlier, his bulge now straining against his tiny lace panty. He inhaled sharply when he heard Hankyung’s low voice. “Stand up.”

Heechul did, and found Hankyung in front of him, not quite taller than him now because of his heels. He might had underestimated Hankyung’s idea of ruination because he was still surprised when Hankyung pulled him roughly, hitching his legs against Hankyung’s hips as the latter pinned him swiftly against the nearest wall.

Heechul’s mind short circuited a little when he felt Hankyung’s arousal against his underwear, before finding himself being kissed thoroughly, Hankyung’s gripped on his jaw was strong and unforgiving. Heechul surrendered to this kiss, his lips beginning to swell with the hard bites and nips as Hankyung’s tongue delved deeper in his mouth to dance with Heechul’s.

With a grunt, Heechul’s unclasped his hands from Hankyung’s neck and started undressing the latter, starting with his skinny black tie, to his white polo which proved to be stubborn enough for Heechul to grasp it impatiently until he heard the buttons popped and hit the floor with multiple thuds. Hankyung efficiently removed his clothes, helping Heechul with his belt and buttons, all the while hitching Heechul against the wall to carry his weight without falling. When Heechul successfully pulled down Hankyung’s underwear, his hands went straight to Hankyung’s leaking cock, tugging at it twice before pulling away from their bruising kiss.

“Fuck, back away a little,” he hissed and found his footing, turning them around when Hankyung concurred. He pinned the latter, kissing him again for a moment before dropping to his knees, his mouth watering as he went to taste Hankyung’s cock.

“Fuck…” Hankyung sighed as Heechul sucked him with an intense vigor; Heechul’s nails biting Hankyung’s ass as he gripped his hip. Heechul’s lipstick was smudged but his lips were still crimson around his dick. “So fucking beautiful,” he murmured as he ran his fingers through Heechul curled hair, tugging it roughly as Heechul started fucking his mouth with his cock. The latter was moaning and sucking and being the perfect cocksucker like he was.

Knowing his limit, Hankyung pulled Heechul upwards through his hair, the latter leaving his cock with a loud pop. “Come here,” he whispered as he let the latter climbed him urgently, Hankyung could feel Heechul’s heels digging his back after hitching him up. He found Heechul’s lips and started ravishing it again until they hit the edge of Heechul’s bed where he hurled Heechul on, the robe now creased but still held up by the corset.

Hankyung didn’t give him a second and turned Heechul on his stomach, and dragged him towards him through his legs. Heechul in return, let himself be yanked down until Hankyung pulled his hips upwards and Heechul folded his knee, his other leg straightened with his heel against the floor.

Hankyung groaned at the sight, loving the tantalizing view of Heechul’s legs on flimsy stockings and garters and lace panty. The robe proved to be a hindrance at the back, but Hankyung eyed the corset mournfully before deciding it could stay. He clutched at the robe and started tearing it down, until the fabric gave away and pooled beside Heechul. His ministration left Heechul turning his head sideways, his lust-filled eyes looking at Hankyung in plea.

“Be patient, damn you.” Hankyung said, before he lubed his fingers, and started preparing Heechul without removing his g-string, knowing the latter’s own cock was smearing the lace in the front. He shoved two fingers without warning, rendering Heechul to yelp when he began thrusting without much ado. Never letting the latter to catch his breath, Hankyung added another finger, and another, thrusting faster and stronger until Heechul was screaming profanities, his hands gripping the sheets as his hips started to fall down, his legs jelly and shaky. Hankyung’s own cock was leaking, and so hard Hankyung could feel all his blood pooling on his groin, leaving his brain to melt.

God, Heechul was a fucking good lay, and Hankyung hadn’t fucked him yet.

“If you please, I want to come with your cock inside me,” Heechul hissed. Hankyung really wanted to fuck Heechul now that he’s still being cheeky. He added more lube on his cock before pushing in Heechul’s hole, fingering the string aside. They both groaned blissfully once Hankyung was deeply seated inside. Hankyung didn’t plan on starting slow so he grunted and pulled once, twice until he began thrusting faster, leaving Heechul to pant continuously, moaning loudly when Hankyung found his prostrate.

Grunting, Hankyung pulled out, yanking up Heechul forcefully until the latter stood next to him. Hankyung hitched his right leg, and pushed his cock again, before pulling up the other one; Heechul’s heels were again digging across his back. Once he settled Heechul’s weight on him, he began heaving Heechul up and down his cock, the latter flushed to him, hands across his neck as he was being tossed in a constant rhythm.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Heechul moaned as he let Hankyung moved his body, and fucked him so thoroughly. God, Hankyung could carry him and fuck him like he weighed nothing and Heechul was so so turned on, he could cry. Hankyung’s dick was pistoning him faster, his gripped on Heechul’s hips were hard as it carried his weight. Up and down, up and down, and Heechul was a bouncing mess ruined by Hankyung’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ Heechul sobbed and he was coming, soiling his panty in the process; some of his cum spilled both on their torso. His body pulled taut before he felt himself going pliant after his orgasm which Hankyung let him ride; he could still feel him stiff inside him and Heechul moaned.

Hankyung growled as he felt Heechul milking his hard dick, his hole clenching so sweetly. Hankyung let the latter catch his breath before going back to bed, still not letting go of Heechul’s legs.

“Come one, babe, I’m close,” he whispered, as he laid back on the bed, letting Heechul sighed on top of him. The latter tossed his heels as he spread his folded legs, knees propped up, his feet carrying his weight. The remaining part of the robe trapped by the corset was hugging Heechul’s arms. Heechul nodded as he lined his spine backwards, his hands holding him in place, as he started to ride Hankyung, hard and fast, his hips swaying in a rhythm he built until Hankyung was grunting loudly—“ _Fuck yes!_ ”—and spilled himself inside Heechul who pushed against Hankyung’s torso, wanting to keep him cumming inside him.

Heechul panted with Hankyung before crawling upwards and reached for a kiss which Hankyung gave without thought, his hands pulling Heechul’s panty by the garter until it snapped.

“Damn it, I will miss this,” Hankyung murmured, his lips warm against Heechul’s.

Heechul felt his heart stutter for a moment, in fear, maybe, he didn’t know but he could also feel anger and resentment and—

“You know, just next week when I’ll leave for Beijing,” Hankyung said when Heechul didn’t reply.

Heechul sighed after he recalled, still confused by his reaction earlier. His brain was still in goo after a Hankyung-induced mind-blowing orgasm. “Me too,” he just answered, smiling a little when Hankyung stared at him the way Heechul couldn’t possibly determine despite him knowing Hankyung’s other reactions and body language. His eyes were too overwhelming for Heechul that he felt his hands going clammy, his pulse picking up.

“I will miss you,” Hankyung said, silent and genuine. And Heechul let himself returned Hankyung’s gaze, wanting to find truth in those eyes.

When Hankyung kissed him again, slow but burning, Heechul acknowledged the fear of finding Hankyung’s words true and him feeling the same way, which hanged on his chest.

So he kissed him again to pretend he couldn’t hear his juddering heartbeat. _Me too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, all grammar mistakes are on me. I didn't have anyone beta this, English is also not my first language.


End file.
